The Return of DrDangerRedone!
by MagicMaker494
Summary: This is the re-written story of The Return of Dr. Danger. I have made a few changes but here is the summary... What happens when some old flames return? Like when Dr. Denman returns for another study; with Lewis as her right hand man. How long can Lewis keep Dr. Denman away from the girls' secret? And what happens when Emma returns? Is it too much to handle for the girls?
1. Old Scales meet new Scales

_This is the re-written story of The Return of Dr. Danger. I hope you like it and please review! Oh and I do not own H20.  
_

* * *

**Lewis's POV**

I was walking out of the airport, I just came back from the U.S. and I decided to do some extra work here. Cleo was suppose to be meeting me at Rikki's Cafe for some lunch. When I was walking on the beach I saw a girl, that looked some how familiar. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue tank top, white skirt, and was wearing a silver necklace. It took a minute to try and match her up with someone I already knew, until it hit me!

"Emma!" I shouted running towards her.

"Lewis?, Lewis!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We just came back from Paris, Lewis you really should of been there. It was amazing!"

"Cool. The girls will be so happy to see you."

"Ya, I better go and see them. Can you tell them to meet me at the Juice net."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks Lewis!"

I forgot she hasn't been here in awhile, a lot has changed since then. I wonder if I should tell her? Maybe later. But anyways the girls are suppose to be at Rikki's Cafe because we were all going to hang out.

**Cleo's POV**

I have been counting down the days, to see Lewis. I just couldn't wait for him to return. Rikki, Bella, and I were walking to Rikki's Cafe and got a table to sit at and when we got there we saw a girl with a silver necklace, she suddenly started walking over towards us.

"Rikki! Cleo!"

"Em?"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Em?" I kept saying. Right then Lewis walked through the doors.

"Lewis!"

"Cleo!"

"I've missed you like you can't imagine."

"Same here... I see you found Emma."

"What's she doing back here?"

"Her family vacation is over."

"Oh."

"So, are you guys hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

**Emma's point of view**

So many things have changed since I left, like since when did the Juice net cafe become Rikki's Cafe. Does Rikki own it? Who is that girl they are hanging out with? Did they replace me? Just shake it off, Emma.

"Four Mango smoothies and one guava smoothie, please." Lewis ordered.

"Here you go." A worker said.

"Thank you." "One Mango for Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella, _and_ one guava for me."

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Bella, Bella Hartley."

"Hi, I'm Emma. Emma Gilbert, Rikki and Cleo's friend."

"Oh, cool. Have you known them long?"

"You could say that... So, how long have you known Cleo and Rikki?"

"A while now."

"Well I glad you guys finally met!" Cleo said. "Why don't we hang out at my place."

"Ok."

As we were walking out of Rikki's Cafe Zane ran up to Rikki.

"Hey, Rikki!"

"You guys keep walking, this might take awhile." Rikki told us.

**Rikki's POV**

"What do you want, Zane?"

"Nice to see you too!" Zane said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Zane."

"Why haven't you called me, or texted me, or even speak to me!"

"That's kind of the point when I say I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Can't you give me another chance?"

"I did. Three times actually and you blew them all!"

"I didn't, Sophie kissed _me_. I never kissed her! We were so happy at the moment, we got carried away."

"I see. So, when you get "carried away" you kiss other girls? Zane I'm sorry but-"

"How about tonight, I'll pick you up, we could go out for dinner." But before I could speak he spoke again. "Please, just this one time, for me?"

"Ok- But as friends nothing else! Got it?"

"Got it! So, tonight at seven."

"Ok, see you then." Then I went to Cleo's house to hang out with everyone.

"How did it go?" Bella asked me.

"Uh... fine."

"I hope so, anyways we were just talking about Emma's travels."

"Cool... Well I'm thirsty anyone else want a drink?"

"Can I have some water?" Bella said.

"Me too!" Emma says.

"Here you go, now let me get you some straws... Ah ha! Here they are."

As I gave the straws to Emma and Bella, I accidentally knocked Bella's drink on her.

"Rikki!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's-It's ok." Then she ran up to Cleo's bathroom.

"Something is weird going around here." Emma said. Then she followed Bella into the bathroom and before she could even close the door Emma came in, and of course we had to see this so we followed them.

"You're a mermaid!" Emma said in shock.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Rikki, Cleo, did you know?"

"Ya?..." Cleo said. But now that we're all coming clean I decided to splash Emma with my cup.

"Rikki!" She screamed. Emma tried to get away but we blocked her and when she reached ten she fell to the floor.

"You're one too?"

"Ya?..."

"Cleo, Rikki, Lewis. Why didn't you ever tell me your friend, Emma is a mermaid!"

"You never asked."

"How long have you been a mermaid?"

"Since the day Cleo and Rikki did."

"Why did you leave?"

"My family took an all around the world trip."

"Ahh... I see."

"What about you, how long have you been a mermaid."

"Since I was nine years old."

"Whoa! Nine, I don't think I could handle that. No offense."

"None taken."

"Well, now that we all have nothing to hide..." Emma glanced over at us.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

So, Cleo, Emma, Bella, and I went swimming towards Mako.


	2. When I just thought she was gone

**Please Review, I love getting feedback and I have been working very hard on my stories so please like, follow, and review! Thank You.**

* * *

**Lewis's POV  
**

While the girls' were going swimming I got an e-mail saying to meet my new boss for my studies here in the Golden Coast. It says that my new boss in on a boat at the dock. When I finally got there I saw a boat that looked like where I was going to be working, I was about to walk onto the boat until I heard someone shouting my name.

"Lewis! Over here!" I turned around only to find Dr. Denman signaling her to come over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new boss."

"You're-You're my new boss?"

"Yes, Lewis. And look, I know we have had our differences but I want us to be friends. You know for our work."

"Uh, I'll try but I can't guarantee anyt-" She cut me off.

"Great! You'll start tomorrow."

"Ok, Thanks." "I think?" I whispered walking away from her boat.

I really don't want to work with , but maybe this could be a good thing. I will know where she is studying and what she is doing, I could keep the girls' away from her and keep the secret safe. Ya, good idea Lewis!

_Back at the moon pool..._

**Cleo's POV**

"So, are you going to see Ash?"

"Ya, probably. Do you think he forgot about me?"

"How could he forget a mermaid."

"I know. It's just I haven't seen him in a while and I'm kind of nervous."

"Wait, who's Ash?" Bella contributed

"Oh, right. He's Emma's boyfriend."

"Does he know? About..."

"Yep."

"Oh. Well I have to meet Will, so... bye!"

"Ok, who's Will? and does he know?"

"Bella's boyfriend and yes."

"Is their anyone else who knows!"

"Um... no your good."

"Good! See you later, bye!"

"Bye!" "Well... it looks like it's just me and you, Rikki!"

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Five-thirty. Why?"

"I have to go-"

"Go, go where?"

"III have to feed my dog!"

"You don't have a dog?"

"Exactly!" _Splash!_ she dove into the water

"Did I miss something?... Well anyways, better go see how Lewis's new job went!" "Am I talking to myself out loud?" "Why yes you are!" "Stop it, Cleo!"

So, I swam all the way out to the beach and then I dried myself off. Next I went iver to the dick, because I knew Lewis was there. When I saw him I ran upto him and gave him a big hug. "How's my little working buddy!" I teased.

"Cleo, we need to talk."

"Aw, Lewis. You didn't get the job." I said pulling away from him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"No not that. Wait- No way! I never get turned down when it comes to jobs, I mean have you _seen_ my report cards!"

"Lewis, report cards, really? We got those in high school maybe even earlier."

"I know but still. Anyways before I get off track again we _need_ to talk."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"No, we need to do it some where private."

"Well, Mako is out of the question because I was just there!"

"What about Will's boat shed."

"He's out with Bella."

"Your place?"

"Um, Ok let's go."

So, Lewis and I went back to my house to talk. But I could tell he was reallly serious about this, on our way there he was mumbling things and making all sorts of hand gestures. Once we finally got there we went straight up into my room. "Ok, Lewis, spill!"

**That's the end of chapter 2, stay tuned for chapter 3 and see what happens next! Oh and I DO NOT own H20.**


	3. News, Dates, and Surprises

**No one's POV**

"Ok, Cleo... it's about a girl."

"What!"

"Well not a girl, more like a devil."

"Is it Charlotte?"

"No, in fact it's D-D-"

"Denman?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Remember that job I got at the dock, well it's with Denman."

"Can you switch?"

"I tried. They said that she was the only option it was either her or the U.S."

"Oh great."

"Hear me out, if I take this job I will be right beside her knowing where she is going, what she is doing, and what she is studying."

"But lat time she just _used you_?"

"My school woun't allow that. She has to have me work with her."

**Kim's POV**

"Dad! Where's Cleo?"

"In her room with a friend, why?"

"I want to ask her something." So, I ran upto Cleo's room and was about to bang on the door until I heard something. "Cleo, _be careful __when you go swimming!_"

"Go swimming? Cleo never goes swimming?" I whispered to myself. Then I grabbed a glass cup and put it on the door.

"Don't worry, Lewis. A marine biologist at the dock and me in the ocean are a good distance from each other."

"Marine biologist?" I whispered.

"Bye, Lewis!"

"Oh, no! Better hide!" I ran into the bathroom shutting the door, when Cleo went back into her room and Lewis left I decided to go to the dock and see where that maine biologist was. I went upto a random boat and asked them if they knew where the marine biologist's boat was.

"Her boat is out at sea over there, but you can catch her over here tomorrow at three." A man told me.

"Thanks." I then went home and kept quiet about this, for once. I thought that I should tell my parents or anyone else when I have some sort of proof. But right now I don't even know what she has or why she does what she does so, I decided to spend my day at the beach. Thinking about Cleo avoiding water makes me want to touch water!

**Emma's POV**

I was walking to the ranch to surprise Ash. Hoping he still remembers me, but I bet he does. I came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Miss me!" He turned around and saw me.

"Emma, your back!"

"Ya."

"I've missed you _so_ much!"

"I've missed you too!"

"Are you still a?-"

"Mermaid, yes."

"Cool. Hey I get off of work right now, do you want to do something?"

"Were right by horses, want to go on a trail ride?"

"Sure. I'll go get us some horses." After a few minutes, Ash came back with two horses. Their names were Buttercup and Emma; he said he named Emma after me. I rode Buttercup and he rode Emma, then we rode them on the trail leading to the beach. I told Ash we could go for a swim but he acted all nevous I then gave him the "tell me!" Look and he gave in. He said that he can't swim. So I came up with the idea of teaching him how to swim, like a person not a mermaid.

"Ash?"

"Ya?"

"I could teach you how to swim, I mean _I was a chapion swimmer_."

"Ok! But I want to not swim like a merman if that's ok."

"Don't worry." I chuckled. "I promise I woun't teach you how to swim like a fish."

"Good."

"Now, let's get off these horses and start swimming!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you think we should try a pool first?"

"Well, any pool we go to I'll be captured in."

"What about Zane? He has a pool."

"How do you know that? I mean I know, but how did you?"

"Zane gave Miriam a pony for her birthday, a long time ago. And he said he wanted to surprise he out back, so I brought the pony in the back and I saw their pool."

"Oh. Well... I guess we're going to Zane's."

So we walked over to Zane's house and when we rang the doorbell Zane answered. We asked if we could swim in his pool for a while, he said it was ok but he had to go for some reason so he left us alone in his backyard. "Ok, Ash let's get started!"

"Ok."

I showed him some strokes, breath taking techniques, and few more things. After a while he finally knew how to swim and we enjoyed ourselves.

**Rikki's** **POV**

Zane came over in his car to pick me up, when he got out he was holding a picnic basket.

"_Zane!_"

"Don't worry, we are just friends nothing else."

"I-I'm not so-"

"Repeat after me, thank you."

"...Thank you." "So, where are we heading?"

"How about the beach?"

"Zane if I get wet-"

"Don't worry, we will stay far away from the water."

"Ok."

_Later on at the beach..._

"Mm. That was good."

"Thanks."

"So... what now?"

"Want to go back to my place and watch a movie-AS Friends... of course."

"Sure, I guess?"

"Cool. I'll go and get the car you wait by the dock."

"Ok." So, I waited my the dock, bored for a minutes. I decided to look at all of the boats there, mainly because... there was nothing to do. Nothing really interested me, until I saw one familiar boat. "Is-Is that, Denman's boat?" right then Zane pulled up with the car but I ignored him for a minute and dove into the water.

**Oh no! She dove onto the water while Denman's around, what will happen? Will Zane save Rikki, or will he let her go once again? Please Review, follow, and like to find out what happens next!**


	4. Secrets Unscrambled

**Zane's POV**

As I got out of the car, I saw Rikki dive into the water. For a moment their I didn't understand what was going on; but I looked to the direction she was hiding and on the dock was Denman's boat. "oh no!" I then dove into the water and went were Rikki is. "Rikki! What are you doing!" I said in a whisper tone.

"Denman's back."

"Ya, I see that! You know I thought you were smarter when it came to lunatics!"

"Sh!"

"Sh! Your self."

"Hey! Who's out there?" Someone said.

"Quick, hide your tail!"

"Where?"

"Um-uh... under the dock!" She hid her tail so all you could see is her and I.

"Zane?" A voice said. I looked up and I saw Dr. Denman hanging over to see us.

"Hi..."

"Rikki?"

"Ya, so?"

"How's life as a normal girl now?"

"Fine."

"What are you two doing down there anyways?"

"Um... uh... we... were _about to go scuba diving_. Ya, ya."

"Then where's your gear?"

"On the boat over there."

"Oh. Well Rikki, would you like to help me with something? I really need you help, here come on up!"

"NO! No. I mean... no we're-we're in a hurry bye now!"

Rikki went under the deck un-scene and waited until Denman went back on her boat. Once Denman left Rikki went to the rock the girls' always go to when they dry off. When Rikki was dry Zane rushed towards her; dripping wet. Trying as hard as he can not to get her wet. He just walked next to her without a word, he still couldn't believe what she's done. But he couldn't keep it inside, he had to know why she did it.

"Rikki what have you done!"

"Zane, nothing _bad_ happened."

"Well, for starters... you jumped into the ocean when DENMAN was around. What was that for?"

"I wanted to see what she was up to and I needed a closer look."

"Well?"

"I didn't see much." Rikki sighed.

"That's what I thought."

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"I just don't like you being put in danger."

"I am fine and Denman has no clue. But if you're so worried then I promise I won't go in the water while Denman's around."

"Good." "So... are you up to that movie?"

"Forget it, Zane. Right now I need to tell the girls about Denman. The movie can wait."

Rikki stormed away from Zane, got out her phone, and told the girls to meet her at Will's shed. Zane on the other hand somehow knew they were all going to be at Will's shed. So once he saw everyone go into the shed he went up to the shed and peeked through the window to get a better look.

_Inside the Will's boat shed..._

"Ok, I'm glad you're all here." Rikki started out. "I have some bad news."

Suddenly everyone's expressions turned serious, worried what Rikki might say next. "What is it?" Will asked.

"I-It's-She."

"She who!" Will questioned again.

"Sh!... It's about our secret... and it's kind of a problem."

"What's the matter-is it bad?" Emma added.

"Remember a few years ago a crazy blondy came to town and almost dissected us. Well... she's back-" Right then Emma burst up in the air and spoke.

"Denman's back! How?"

"That I don't know, but what I do know is that she still doesn't know we turned back into mermaids."

"Wait, you turned back into mermaids?" Bella asked. But no one heard her they just kept talking and talking.

"That's good, let's keep it that way." Emma said.

"guys, uh guys?" Still no one heard her, so this time she tried even louder. "HEY!" Bella yelled out.

"What?" Rikki finally responded.

"Who's Denman?"

"Oh right... you don't know about her. She's a crazy loon that tried to capture us."

"Don't listen to Rikki." Cleo finally said. "Her name is Dr. Linda Denman, but usually people call her Denman or Dr. Denman . She knows our secret and once tried to capture us but we tricked her into thinking we gave up our powers and our tails forever; even though it was for twelve hours. She still believes we are normal girls not mermaids."

"ooOh" Bella nodded. "That makes sense."

"Ya, but she's back! Doesn't that ring alarm bells into anyone's head?" Emma said.

"Wait." Rikki said. "Cleo? Last time Denman visited you freaked out, now Emma is. Is there anything we should know about?"

"Um... uh... Ok fine!" Cleo spoke out. "Lewis told me... because he-he. Uh! This is hard, the only reason he came back to Australia was so he could be with us; and me. But he still had to do some kind of work that the campus chose... and they chose for him to be working with Denman."

"What?" They all said.

"Ya... I was going to tell you soon but Rikki already found out and now she told us."

"Well, I suggest you try not to make any conversation with her. But Lewis said that he will keep us updated as in if Denman and Lewis are doing stuff by Mako he will give us a heads up so we don't get uh... you know."

"Ok." Bella nodded.

"Good. Now one more question for Cleo, where's Lewis?" Emma asked.

Cleo just stood there quiet for a moment, then she sat down in the flower patterned chair and spoke with an disappointing sound in her voice. "Let's see... we have hung out for a while and now it's 5:30... So Lewis should be on Denman's boat right... about... now!"

Everyone just nodded their head and smiled with and "oh" followed. Will just sat there with discomfort; being ignored as the girls chit chat about their secret. Back outside of Will's shed Zane listened to every word and once he got enough information he went out to the dock and waited for Denman's boat to leave. Once they left he jumped onto his motor boat and drove off to follow Denman and see what's going on.

**If you want to find out more; follow, favorite, and comment in order for me to write the next chapter. I need 6 reviews for me to post the next chapter.**


	5. Strange Things

**Third Person's POV**

Zane pulled the lever forwards, trying to go as fast as the boat. Denman's boat finally stopped by Mako and Zane then stopped too! He stopped a certain distance, so Denman and her crew wouldn't notice him. Denman finally came by the edge of the boat with a wet suit on, Gregg and some other guys followed shortly after. But for some strange reason Lewis wasn't in sight? Where the girls wrong? Zane wasn't sure at the moment but he hoped it wasn't important at the moment. Once Denman jumped in Zane grabbed his mask, put it on, took off his shirt, and quickly dove into the water. When he was under he hid behind some rocks and watched from a distance.

Denman was looking on the ocean floor, she picked up every scale she found but with a disappointing expression, put them down. Zane didn't get what she was doing, but he was running our of breath and had to go back up for air. He popped his head above the water and then climbed back on his motor boat, he realized that Denman is probably looking for some certain fish scale to compare to something. Zane finally decided to go back to the beach and forget about the Denman thing, he never liked being too caught up in Rikki's mermaid life anyways.

_Later..._

When Kim's phone striked three, she didn't even notice. She totally forgot about the whole "Cleo is a fish" thing. Instead she was at the mall with her friends; shopping, talking, and walking. Kim could never remember a secret nor remember why she snoops in her sister's room! Unless she said it to someone, she forgot. She just continued shopping at the mall forgetting that the marine biologist is docked at the pier right about now.

**Will's POV**

I was in my shed, doing some sketches of Mako from my memory. When I heard the door open.

"Will! Why aren't you practicing!" Sophie said.

I calmly reminded her that I quit competitive diving, she just gave me that "I want to do what's best for you" thing again. But I told her firmly "I'm not going!"

"Fine! I'll go on the boat and have some fun."

**Sophie's POV**

I left the shed and headed straight for the dock, I jumped on the boat and drove out into sea. I really wanted to know why my brother go's to Mako all the time, so my choice was clear! I am going to explore Mako Island. When I reached land I threw the anchor overboard and got off the boat. I started to walk around a bit and see what's so special about this place, but as I was exploring I stumbled upon a hole. Not like a rabbit hole, this was different; it looked liked it lead somewhere. So, I went in!

Once I was down there it was dark and dirty. I took a picture with my camera I brought before I left, then I saw some light and a staircase so I followed it. When I was up I was in a beautiful cave/volcano. I snap another picture with my camera, but a second later I saw some shadows come closer to the pool that was in the middle of the cave. I quickly hid behind a rock, unseen, and quiet.

"I beat you guys!"

"Did not!"

"YA!"

"Ok, guys. Since we're mermaids and we all are fast; why don't we say we _all_ won." Voices said.

I peeked behind the rock to see what and who were talking. When I looked I was shocked. "Is that Bella? Rikki... Cleo too!, but who is that other girl?" I whispered to myself.

I quickly took a picture and ran back to my boat. As I ran I thought about what I just saw, are they really mermaids? Well, that would explain all of their weird things around water. I said to myself again. When I docked the boat back at the pier I headed to the shed to print up my pictures from Mako. Luckily Will wasn't there when I got home! After I printed them up I stared at them for a few minutes "How-When-Where-Why-How!" I asked myself.

I realized that for now I have to keep quiet about this, Will can't know that I know! Maybe he doesn't know either? But I need to find out more. So, I came up with the idea of going back to the cafe to see if Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and the other girl was there. When I got there they were. But suddenly Rikki left and went into Zane's office, I then left Rikki's Cafe and went to the back and peeked through one of the windows in Zane's office. Luckily I could hear them too!

"I told them you owed me some money and I came to collect it." Rikki said.

"Ok, good. As long as they don't know." Zane responded.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm sorry I was being pushy yesterday."

"It's ok... But we are just friends."

"Ya, friends... But let me ask you this. Why did we brake up?"

There was a momentarily pause until Rikki spoke again. "Because" She sighed. "When Will broke the record you and Sophie kissed."

"So?"

"Ugh! You don't get it. You don't do that when you have a girl friend."

"I didn't she kissed me!"

"Zane stop lying I was there."

"No you weren't."

"Zane, I'm a mermaid I can be there you know and I was."

Zane just stood in silence regretting ever kissing Sophie. Rikki then left the office and ran out Rikki's. Zane already knew where she was going so he followed her on his motor boat. Sophie on the other hand wanted to go on her boat too and follow them, but she didn't want them to see her boat. So, she stayed in the cafe and spied on the rest of the girls.

"What's up with Rikki?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know maybe Zane upsetted her." Bella guessed.

"Over money?"

"Well, Zane is that kind of person."

"Ya, he is... but how did they break up? and why?" said Emma.

Everyone gave each other long looks then Cleo finally told her. "Will is into competitive diving or at least he was. One of his meets he was planning on breaking the world record. Zane at the time was his sponsor and Sophie, his older sister was his coach. We decided to go to them meet and cheer him on... you know as... So we did and when Will broke the record Zane and Sophie kissed... and it went down hill from there."

"Oh!" Emma said.

**Third Person's POV**

Zane hopped onto his motor boat and went as fast as he could, when he reached land he docked and ran to the moon pool. There he saw Rikki as a mermaid. "Hi." Zane said.

Rikki whipped her tears and said hi back. "What do you want?" Rikki chocked.

"Let me explain-I NEVER kissed Sophie. She kissed me, you were right, you were always right. She has been trying to hit on me and I didn't see it. So,I fired her."

"Zane, you didn't have to-" Zane then cut her off.

"But _I_ wanted to. I have always loved you and I always will. I hated where we left off and I regret everything."

"Like?" Rikki already knew what he did but she wanted him to say it for once.

"I wasn't there for you, I over-reacted with Will, I wasn't helping you when you needed it, I carelessly put you in danger by not protecting you on a full moon, and if...I go...on...I will...die of...heart attack." Zane said out of breathe.

Rikki then laughed but quickly stopped after a few seconds. Zane then bent down on his knees and reached closer to Rikki and gave her a kiss, as they pulled away Zane whispered. "Want to get back together?"

Rikki blinked and responded no. But as she was about to leave and go back to the dock Zane jumped in and stopped her. They then talked in the moon pool.

"Zane why did you do that?" Rikki asked.

"I told you, I will _always_ love you and I will do anything to see you again."

"If you're trying to get us back together-"

"Rikki, what can I do to prove I care about you and I will change."

Rikki thought hard on this one, she wanted to make sure she found the right answers. "... Sophie has to stay fired, You will not be such as a jerk, You have to take the full moon thing more seriously, Right now you CAN'T tell Denman we're mermaids again, and just be the Zane I fell in love with."

"Ok." Zane nodded.

"Oh and one more thing... for now, our relationship has to stay a secret."

Zane just smiled at her and nodded again.

**Aw! Zikki is back again. But what will happen? What is Sophie going to do next? Find out in The Return of Dr. Danger- Redone Chapter 6. I need at least 6 reviews in order to post the next chapter, Thank you.**


	6. Hero or Final Freedom?

**Third Person's POV**

Zane and Rikki stayed at Mako and talked for a long time, it felt like the olden days;back when they were a happy couple.

**Denman's** **POV**

I was on my boat doing some more fish analyzes. Apperently Lewis's school in the U.S found him a job to work here and still get credit for his studies, that's when he ended up here! Right now I am having him learn the different types of fishes and in a little bit we are going to Mako; I'm planning on surprising him with that.

"Hey, Lewis." I said walking over to him. "So, do you know a rainbow fish from a colored tail yet?"

"Yep. I'm all done... So what are we going to do now?"

"You'll see. Gregg is taking us to our destination right now."

Once Denman and Lewis arrived to Mako they got a weird thing on the fish monitor.

"Dr. Denman?"

"Yes, Gregg?"

"Check this out." Denman walked over to the fish monitor breathless

"It can't be?"

"I'm not sure but maybe it's the new fish you have been looking for."

"I need to find it. If it's the new type of fish I have been looking for-"

"Denman?" Lewis came over. "Everything alright."

"Lewis go get me some nets from the closet please."

"uh, sure thing boss."

Gregg took the ship and headed towards the new fish I might discover.

**Rikki's POV  
**

Zane and I were on our way back to the dock when we heard a boat coming towards us. Zane went up to look trying not to be seen and saw Denman with a fishing net. I came up and he told me. "It's Denman. She has a huge fishing net and is coming our way... Go, GO! I went under and started to swim as fast as I could but a whole school of fish started swimming in front of me, so I had to stop. Which wasn't good because Denman got me in the fishing net.

Zane swam as hard as he could, as I was being cracked up by the machine; Zane grabbed a knife from the boat and started cutting away at the net, he made a hole big enough for me to swim through. He held onto the hole he cut off and we swam to the beach, FAST! As we were approaching the beach I saw a beautiful fish. Now, I'm not the "Fish Creep" type of person but this fish was different. It looked just like us but all fish! I asked Zane for the net he had in his hand and I used it to catch the fish. I dried off and then we went back to his place and put it in a tank. I decided to name him, Scales.

**Denman's POV**

"Dr. Denman!" Gregg yelled.

"What." I answered.

"The net,-It was cut."

"How!"

"I don't know, but check this out. The knife by it has some of he net on it."

"Someone cut it!" I gasped.

"But who?" He asked.

**Ok, I know this chapter was all about Zane and Rikki. But I needed to do this for a reason. If you want to find out more, follow, favorite, like, and review! I need a few more reviews in order for the best stuff to come.**


	7. Questions and Plans

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them, but their is one Fanfictioner that is now my best friend. Her name is Michelle the Editor. Without her this story woun't be as great as it is, Thanks.**

* * *

**Denman's POV**

My brain was pondering the same question, who cut the rope?... It drove me nuts so I decided to go to the Juicenet Cafè and grab a smoothie.

To my surprise, when I got there it was called _Rikki's_ instead of the Juicenet. I assumed Rikki owned the place since no other Rikki's were in a mile from here, maybe more. Once I got I'm I went over to the long table and ordered a smoothie. A weird red-headed girl came in and sat next to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I awkwardly responded back.

"Nice lab coat, how did you get it?"

"I'm a Marine Biologist."

"Seriously!" She gasped.

"Yes."

"I need to ask you something, but you CAN'T tell! Promise?"

"Promise." I nodded.

"I believe from my evidence that there are..." she then lowered her voice and leaned closer to speak. "mermaids"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to believe. Was she talking about other mermaids? Was this a joke? Is she talking about _my mermaids_?

"How do you know this?" I asked

"Here, take a look."

Denman's eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. The picture was of Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella as MERmaids! But Denman had no clue who Bella was.

"What do you want from, me?"

"Simple you make the headlines in _merfolk _magazine and I star in The Discovery Show!"

"I'll do it! But for different purposes."

"Whatever works."

_**Back at**_** Mako...**

"What else should I know about you?" Emma asked Bella.

Rikki then jumped into the conversation. "She's an amazing singer!"

"Rikki!" Bella nudged. "I'm ok..."

"Let me hear."

Bella stared at everyone and they all were begging her to sing so she finally did. "... Every day is something different, going to try and work it out...Even though you try to tell me, I still feel the doubt. Although you think you know me I don't even know myself... I'm going to take you, I'm going to show you, The way to figure it out..."

They all clapped and cheered at Bella's singing.

"Wow! Your really good!" said Emma.

"Thanks." Bella blushed. "What about you? Should I know anything else about you?"

Cleo then jumped in. "She can swim the fastest!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Thanks, Bella."

"Hey! Want to see if that's true?"

"Do I smell a challenge coming on."

"Oh it's on alright!" Bella replied.

Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella swam all the way to the beach. Denman and Sophie were on the beach talking when they saw the mermaids walk on the beach. Their first thought was they just went swimming, so they knew they had to jump the boat to be ahead of the game. Actually they went to Denman's boat to cook up a plan **(HAHA, get it? Jump the boat... Denman on a boat)**

Rikki left as soon as they were by the dock. She went over to Zane's house, and Zane was at Nate's place. He just told him he had to go to another one of his dad's business dinners to go to. But of course that was a lie. When Zane and Rikki both got to Zane's house they went inside, watched a movie for a bit, and started talking about Denman and what to do about their new relationship and what to do with the others.

"Why!"

"Because, Rikki. You almost got caught by her, it's getting _too_ _dangerous_."

"Swimming is my life!"

"And so if your freedom. Look I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Especially by her!"

Before Rikki could get another word out Zane spoke again. "You can swim in my pool. My dad is on a date and won't be back until late. We can go swimming right now?"

"But it's not Mako" Rikki sighed.

"Do you love me?"

"Ya, but I don't get how that relates to me wanting to go to Mako?" Rikki questioned.

"If you love me you will swim with me to be with _me_, not to be at Mako."

"Ok" Rikki sighed. "I guess I could do that... but just this once!"

"Sure."

Rikki and Zane went to the backyard. Zane brought out his Squirt Gun 3000 and sprayed Rikki when she was on a pool chair. Rikki screamed as she was being squirted. Zane then waited for Rikki to transform, then carried her over to the pool and jumped in with her in her arms. As they floated back up Rikki playfully splashed Zane and they started a water fight!

They decided to call it a draw. When they finally stopped they started to burst into laughter, realizing how ridiculous and hilarious this is.

Rikki and Zane stopped and just stared into each others eyes. They started to go closer to each putting their lips on one another. When they finally pulled away they heard the door open, so immediately they both freaked out. Zane told Rikki to hide underwater and Zane went inside to see who was there.

"Dr. Denman? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came to ask a few questions."

"uh... can you come later?"

"Why, is someone here?" Denman peeked her head around seeing if anyone else was there. But no one was in sight.

"Um, no. Sure. I guess you can come in for a moment." While Denman and Zane were talking Rikki peeked her head above the water and listened to their conversation.

"What's up?" Zane questioned.

"Where were you yesterday?" Denman said.

"... At... my... Aunt's house" Zane lied.

"Is Rikki still a mermaid?"

Zane's heart sank, he didn't know what to say. He quickly answer to make it look like he knew the "truth" "No! Where did you get that crazy idea. You saw the girls' get their powers taken away. How would they get them back?"

"I feel like your hiding something?"

"Hiding? Me?, no, _no!_"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I go outside in your backyard?"

"Sure, but just out of curiosity whyy?"

"Because you came from the backyard and I feel like your hiding something."

"Ya, one sec." Zane ran into the backyard to warn Rikki about Denman coming she got out of the pool dried her off as fast as she could. Even if it meant burning herself a little and then jumped over the fence.

Zane then ran back inside. "O...K...You... Can go in the... back..yard...now." Zane panted.

Denman peeked around looking for any spots someone could hide. As she was about to open the gate Zane purposefully dropped a pot to turn her attention over the pot. She helped him pick all of the broken pieces off and quickly shoved Denman outside the door.

"I think we have found our answer. They are still mermaids." Denman said over the phone.

"Great. Now we just need a _the boys_"

"Ok, but not today. We need Zane and I think he's with Rikki"

"Ok we'll start tomorrow."

"No. Tomorrow I need to get ready for the capture experiments."

"Fine, we'll do it!"

"I'm cool with that."

"Ok, bye Denman!"

"Bye Sophie."

_Beep _(Denman hung up)

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. Special shout out to Michelle the Editor. And also Meep, Bubblybunny153, and Kat238. You all have been my inspiration! NOt just them, EVERYONE!  
**


	8. The Whys' never stop!

**Ok, I know I haven't really used Ash in my story. So is some Ash and other things. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Back in Zane's_ house...  
**

"Ok, she's gone!" Zane sighed with relief.

"Ya, but what are we going to do about this little fishy?"

"Well, Scales seems like a cute little fish. But I think maybe we should show Lewis, maybe he knows what kind of fish this is and what to do with it."

"NO!" Rikki yelled. "I'm not letting her get poked by Lewis! We are NOT going to tell him, ok?"

"Ok, ok."

"Good."

Rikki then crossed her arms and smiled at Zane. Suddenly they heard the door knob twist.

"What's that?" Rikki asked.

"Oh my gosh! It's my dad. Quick hide! No, go! Wait. Go out the back, he can't see you."

"I already hid from Denman and now I have to hide from your dad?"

Zane paused for a minute trying to think of an explanation. Finally he told her that he still doesn't know they are back together. Also the thought of her being a 'normal girl' came to mind. He realized that his dad still doesn't know they got their powers back.

"Go! Hurry!"

Before Rikki shut the door she said one last thing before she left. "I love you."

"I love you too" Zane quickly kissed her goodbye and went over to greet her dad.

_The next day..._

Emma woke up and headed straight to the beach. Before she dove in she texted Ash to meet her at Mako in five minutes. When she got to Mako she just waited on the beach for Ash, when she saw his boat come close to the island she waved her hands back and fourth in the air to signal where she is.

Once he got off the boat Emma ran over to give him a hug. "Morning baby."

"Your an early bird huh" Ash kid. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. But I know we kind of left of on a third foot, so if you have any questions about my uh, mer thing. You can ask here."

"oh." Ash didn't really get the third foot expression but he understood what she meant. "What, how, when" He couldn't figure out how to start his question.

"How long have you been a mer-mer- mermaid!" Ash finally said.

"Um, like about three years."

"Ok, why didn't you tell me before that you were a mermaid. Besides the last time we were together."

"I can't trust anyone. I could get expose and then I would be locked up in government labs being poked to death!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew you had that much on your plate."

"It's ok, but I trust you... Anything else?"

"Is anyone else a mermaid? And who else knows?"

Emma paused. She didn't know whether to tell him or not. She realized that since she told him and it seems he is keeping it a secret. She can tell him. "Cleo and Rikki are mermaids too! Also this new girl Bella is one. Lewis, Zane, and also this new guy Will knows."

"So besides the new people. I have to ask you some important things"

"Go ahead."

"When I came over to your house for that surprise dinner, that Lewis stopped. When Rikki and Cleo were acting weird..." Emma knew what he meant so she went ahead and spoke.

"We transformed here, at Mako. In this cave, I'll show you in a bit. But the moon pretty much transformed us and when it's a full moon and we _see_ the full moon. Crazy things can happen!"

Ash just nodded and asked his next question. "Remember the time when we were working at the Juicenet and Zane spilled a smoothie on you, you then ran into the cool room. Did Zane, _know_?"

"Well... yes. He was protecting me in a way. But still being Zane."

"How long exactly does it take you to transform?"

"Ten seconds. You know I think it's hard to explain why not I show you? Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the moon pool." Emma pointed forward

Ash just shrugged his shoulders and followed Emma. The went to a mysterious hole. Emma jumped in and slid down, Ash followed. He trusted that she was doing the right thing. When he got down Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They then went up a strange staircase that lead to a cave.

"This is it." Emma grinned.

She told him about the day she became a mermaid and how she stumbled upon this cave. After her little story she jumped into the pool, lifted her head above the water and swooshed her tail back and fourth.

"Ash, this is me. _The real me_. I'm sorry I have lied to you and I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. I get that being a mermaid is tough, you are amazing to do what you've gone through!"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Can I feel your scales?"

Emma just giggled and nodded. After that they talked in the pool for a while, having fun being themselves. But they went home after a little while.

**Denman's POV**

I got to Mako to set up my traps for tomorrow. This time I thought of an even better plan. But I don't want to over think it so I'll wait until tomorrow for the rest of my plan. Right now I'm setting up my equipment with the help of Gregg of course. I told Lewis he has the day off today, I needed him out of the picture to make sure my plan does not fail!

**Help: The "I know we kind of left off on a third foot" means, well you know when you say 'we left off on the wrong foot last time' I decided since she's a mermaid and the last time they were together she was a mermaid. I had some fun with it, get it now? Different-Mermaid-third foot. Something fun I did. **

**OH! And people have been asking about the fish Rikki found in the past chapters. Don't worry, she found that fish for a good reason!  
**


	9. Fish Findings

**This continues the day from chapter 8**

* * *

Rikki was dying to know more about Scales, her new fish. She felt so different about that fish. When Cleo's fish Hector died, Rikki didn't care a bit. But with Scales she has some feeling about her. She walked over to Zane's house and rung his doorbell. Luckily Zane answered instead of his dad.

"What are you doing here!" Zane whispered.

"Nice to see you too" Rikki said sarcastically. "Can I come in?"

"My dad is leaving for a meeting again. Can you hide up in our guest room for five minutes?"

"Sure."

Rikki walked past Zane and went upstairs to the guest room. Zane came in a few minutes later to tell her his father left. When they got downstairs Zane asked why she's here. Rikki just said that she wanted to see Scales. Zane frowned, Rikki added that she wanted to see him too. They went over to the kitchen and Rikki just stared at Scales.

"So what's the big deal with Scales anyway?"

"You won't understand."

"Rikki. I know you secret, you told me you were connected to Mako, now you have to tell me!"

Rikki sighed and then spoke. "When we found Scales it's like she glowed in my mind. I feel like she's apart of me, the mermaid me. I mean look at her! She looks _exactly__ like us_ but all fish."

"Ya, I guess she is like you in a way. Are you just going observe her, like Denman might do to _you_?"

"Don't talk like that! It's not funny if I _ever_ get captured by her promise me one thing, right now!"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You will protect me?"

"Always." Zane smiled.

Rikki gave Zane a huge hug. This time she didn't let go, her tears rolled down her cheeks like raindrops.

She pulled back, wiped her tears, and then went back to watching Scales without another word.

She suddenly notices Scales just froze a corner of the tank's water. "Zane! Did you see that!"

"It's amazing! It's like Emma."

"This Scales thing is giving me a headache. Want to go to Mako?"

Zane couldn't believe how Rikki's been acting with Mako. He felt like he was the only one taking this Denman thing seriously. "Rikki. You don't get it! If Denman finds out you guys a re still mermaid... We just can't. We're not going to Mako."

"Fine. Then what else are we going to do?"

"We could watch a movie in our movie room downstairs."

"I guess."

"I'll get the movie ready, can you make the popcorn?"

"Powers or no powers?"

"Uh,... powers."

"Got it!"

Rikki went over to grab a popcorn bag and started to clench her hand.

A little after they watched the movie Rikki started to cry again.

"What is it sweat heart?"

"I don't want to be captured" Rikki cried.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok."

"How do you know? I don't like being locked up and tested like a test monkey. I'm-I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up in a big tank in a cold empty lab room."

"That would be terrible!... A cold room!" Rikki just laughed and lightly bumped his shoulder.

_**Will's** **Shed...**_

Sophie barged in the shed as Will was cleaning his fossil collection again.

"Will!"

"Hi to you too!" Will laughed.

"You always hang out with your weird friends. Why don't they ever touch water?"

"What kind of weird question is that!" Will quickly turned his attention back to his fossils, he had a worried look on his face and he didn't want Sophie to see it.

"Answer me Will!"

Will just made up an excuse that he doesn't know and wondered the same thing. Just to get her off his trail.

Sophie just gave Will a weird look, smiled, and went back outside for a bit.

Will continued dusting and cleaning his fossils once again but this time he kept looking at the door like Sophie was suppose to come back or something.

**Sophie's POV**

_Outside the shed..._

"He played the 'dummy card' on me."

"Well it doesn't matter. He will tell us what he knows soon enough." Denman smirked.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Gregg helped me out and everything's perfect!"

"Excellent."

"Don't forget to get Will, Lewis, and Zane."

"Don't forget Emma's boyfriend Ash."

"Emma has a boyfriend?"

"Yep." Sophie responded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

_Beep_

"Excellent." Sophie smiled (EVILLY!)

**Ok, I was planning on making this chapter longer but I thought that the next chapter is perfect for the next day. Please review! I'm posting the next chapter very soon! So, don't worry. =)**


	10. Tricks and Stones Break Your Bones

**Denman's POV**

I just finished making a cover to hide my equipment. I decided to paint it and make it look like one part of the cave, we are going to put it up so they will fall for it. Lewis is coming to dock in a few minutes. I better hurry and get over there.

_**Cleo's**_** house...**

Lewis just texted Cleo that he's going to his job. Cleo and Kim were on the couch watching TV

"Hey, Kim? Can you pass me the remote."

"Sorry. I don't pass it to losers."

"Just give it!" Cleo demanded.

"Fine. But don't put on any weird shows you and your weird friends watch!"

Cleo just ignored Kim and started flipping through channels, when she got to the news she stopped for a moment.

"And now we are here with the incredible, Linda Denman!"

"Hi." Denman said.

"So, I hear you are onto something big?"

"Yes I am, Dawna."

"Can you tell us?" She asked eagerly.

"If I did, it wouldn't be a great discovery." She laughed.

"Catch us next month with Linda Denman and her amazing discovery! Right now let's take a look at a cat playing piano. it has swept across the nation with it's..."

_Click_

Cleo just kept looking for a show to watch, when Sam came in.

Cleo jumped up unexpectedly seeing Sam behind her with a warn smile on her face.

"You scared me." Cleo said holding her heart while it beated like a drum.

"Just wanted to hang with my girls."

"Doing what exactly?" Kim complained.

But before Cleo could tell Kim to be nice she got a text from Lewis...

_Safe 2 go 2 Mako now :)_

Cleo said she had to go, left, and called Emma, Bella, and Rikki on the way out.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Guys! Lewis said we can go to Mako now."

"Awesome!" Bella said.

"We'll meet you there in a minute." Emma responded.

"Ok, bye!"

Cleo hung up and then dove into the water.

_**Back at the dock... few minutes before the text...**_

**Lewis's POV**

I walked over to the dock with some papers and a pencil in my hand. I hopped on the boat and went into Denman's office.

"I'm here." Lewis stated.

"Great." Denman said, not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

Denman just called Gregg over to ask him something, or at least it looked like it. Then he came over to me, pushed me into a seat, took my phone, and then dragged me into that room I like to call; the captive room! I didn't get why they locked me in here, what did they want?

**Denman's POV**

"Text the girls, we need them to think they can go there."

"Ok." Gregg responded. He texted the girls' barley being able to figure out how it works! Luckily he figured it out soon enough.

After Gregg sent the text he went over to the ranch where Ash was.

"Ash Dove?" Gregg asked.

"That's me."

"Come with me please." he said. Ash just shrugged his shoulders and followed the man. On the walk over to where ever they were going Ash thought about what Emma and he did earlier this morning...

...They went horseback riding, swimming, and went to Rikki's Cafe for lunch. Emma said she had to leave right away so he let her go...

By the time he came back to reality, they were by the dock.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Gregg just kept walking until he went on a boat put Ash on there and then left him with the other men. So he could find the other boys.

He then went to Will's shed and Rikki's Cafè to get the rest of the boys.

**Third Persons's POV**

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella all swam to Mako. Once they got there they all hung out and talked.

"Mako seems, smaller to me." Emma said.

Cleo comforted her. "That's probably because you have been gone for a while."

"Oh that reminds me! Jason Hickmiyer just came back today." Bella sighed.

"I don't like that kid." Cleo said.

"Ya, he's such a freak!" Rikki laughed.

Suddenly they heard a strange voice. "Don't you mean, you're a freak?"

They all turned their heads, looking around to see what was speaking. Denman came out behind the fake wall a few moments later.

They all exchanged looks. Terrified of what could happen next. Before anyone said a word they first check the under water entrance and of course... Their was those medal bars again,they swam back up poking their heads out of the water.

"What are you doing here." Emma asked.

"Capturing mermaids, obviously!"

Bella just turned her head, squinting her eyes. Trying to see of she knew this women. "Who are you?" Bella asked still squinting her face.

"I don't believe have met before. I'm Dr. Linda Denman!"

Bella's eyes suddenly widened. She swam back a bit. Hesitant about what's going to happen now.

"And you are?"

"Ba-Bell-Bella Hartly."

"Are you friends with these girls?"

"Ya-Yes." Bella just couldn't stop stuttering, she was so frightened she started to stutter.

"Your a mermaid too I guessing. You can't really say your not because I see your tail."

"Haha, right..." Bella smile faded.

"Let's get started! Oh but before we do, don't forget our rules." Denman then glanced at Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. Bella on the other hand just stared back and fourth to her friends and Denman.

Cleo just whispered to Bella 'the rules' "If we attack her with our powers she will hurt our boyfriends. Watch this..."

"Denman" Cleo started. "Let me guess, you have Lewis right?"

Denman smiled. "Not just Lewis... All of your boyfriends."

Cleo just rolled her eyes, knowing Denman would do something like that.

"How did you know, I thought you..." Emma paused.

"I didn't. I thought it was over, I thought my whole career was over. But when I met a red-headed girl. She told some things and we teamed up!"

"Do you know the red-headed girl's name?" Bella asked.

"I think she said, Sapphire or Sophie? Sophie!"

"Sophie." Rikki said. "I can't believe she would do that!"

"Ok, I have some work to do. I'll be back in a bit, but before I leave I'm letting you know we are blocking every entrance and exit. So don't try anything!"

They all just waited for Denman to finally leave. Once she did they all got out of the moon pool and Rikki dried them off.

"What are we going to do! We can't just sit here while she dissects us." Emma freaked.

"Em, don't worry. Denman will probably do some tests and then let us go." Cleo comforted her.

Rikki popped into the conversation soon after. "Knowing Denman's past experiences with her, I doubt she would do that. She will study us like a maniac! We will never be out of her sight... If you don't include right now."

"I'm new to the Denman thing and I'm already freaking out!" said Bella.

They all just sat and tried to switch the conversation, by talking about other things.

_**Back on the**** boat... **_

Denman told her men to get the boys out from the cabin. They came out with all four boys a few moments later, they sat down in some comfy chairs...

"Thank you all for being here... You are here for one reason and one reason only."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"I'm,uh...sorry? What's your name?"

Ash just responded saying "Ash Dove." Denman nodded and continued.

"Before I continue. What's your name?" Denman asked pointing at Will.

"Will Benjamen." He responded.

"Ok. Good! I know your names, now...here is the reason why you are all here." Denman passed them a big yellow envelope.

They all opened it, pulled out some pictures, and quickly turned silent. Their eyes widened once they saw the pictures, they just stared at it for a minute and then looked back up.

"I think you know what's going on." Denman smiled.

They all just pretended to laugh and make it look like they thought it was a joke.

"Look!" Denman then pounded her hand on table. "This is serious!" Denman took a deep breathe and calmed down. "Either you tell me now while everything is peachy... or we'll have to get it out of you... out of the girls." What Denman was really trying to say is that she would hurt the girls if they don't talk. They all loved their girlfriends very much so they looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to speak.

"What do you want to know." Zane rolled his eyes.

"How did they turn back into mermaids?"

**THAT'S A WRAP! Chapter 11 will be coming out soon. Thanks again for reviewing I love you all and have an awesome day! =D**


	11. It's all new to her

Zane just sat there, wishing he never told Denman about mermaids. If he would of known his girlfriend was a mermaid he wouldn't of done this! But then Zane thought back a moment... he realized at the time with his ego he still would of done this. Zane hated himself at that moment.

Lewis finally spoke, regretting having to answer her questions. "They...huu... The girls did lose their powers and their tails. But we found out it was only for twelve hours."

Denman wrote every word on a piece of paper, then when she finished writing she asked her next question. "What was the worst thing you guys have experienced with them?"

Will went first. "The day you came" he laughed. "Just kidding! Honestly nothing has been bad with them. Every day is like a new adventure that you share with the people you know and love!"

Then Ash went. "Not knowing her secret was the worst for me. Their was something about her that I just couldn't figure out, I felt like she was hiding something. Once she showed me it all made sense!"

Lewis went and Zane was after. "Mine would probably be... the day we all camped out at Mako. That was really scary."

Instead of Zane telling his story, he just sat there for a moment, got up, got off the boat, to the dock, and jumped off screaming Rikki's name and diving into the water. Before Denman got out her men to come after Zane, Will kind of did that for them.

Zane just kept on swimming though, he wanted to see Rikki so bad he didn't care that he didn't have his motor boat with him. Actually that thought accured to Will. Before he swam all the way out into the ocean he went back to the boat hopped on Zane's motor boat and went over to Zane.

"What do you think you're doing!" Will shouted.

"I need to see Rikki!"

"Look, I know you guys broke up but don't go crazy over something like that."

Zane just stared at him with those angry eyes. He didn't know whether to tell him or not. He pushed his arms up on the boat and then pulled himself in. Will drove them both back to the dock. Zane hair dripped on his red t-shirt while he wiped his face.

"What happened over there, Zane?" Denman asked.

"I-uh, it's not important-just skip to the next question!"

_**The Moon Pool... **_

"How long can one lunatic take!" Rikki shouted.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get hungry!" Bella pouted.

Emma spoke next. "If Ash was here, I bet he would make us a nice Italian pizza."

Rikki just thought to herself, wishing Zane was here with her. What she didn't know was, she said that out loud.

"Rikki? Is everything alright? What's going on with Zane?" Cleo asked.

Rikki felt like she was being pounded with questions. She wanted to swim away, so she dove into the pool. About to swim out of Mako when she ran into the medal bars. Suddenly a cold hand touched her shoulder, she quickly turned around seeing it was Cleo. She grabbed Rikki by the hand and carried her up back to the surface. Cleo got out asking Rikki to dry her off, but Rikki stayed in the moon pool.

After that there was an awkward silence. Finally, ten minutes later Dr. Denman came through the entrance.

"It took you long enough." said Rikki.

Before Denman said anything else, she had to ask one thing first. "How did you get dried off?"

"We're hungry! Can you get us some pizza first?" Rikki said, escaping Denman's question

"Sure. I'll call one of my guys to go and it." Dr. Denman walked out of the cave and placed a call. "Gregg. I need you to get a pizza for me, oh and bring some of the men too! They need to help my with my studies. Make sure the boys don't escape! Got it?... Thought so. Bye Gregg!" After called Gregg she saw she had another call... "Hello?... Sophie? Hi! uh, what do you want... Ya, I have them. I'm at Mako right now... I guess... Ok see ya... Bye!"

Denman then came back in the cave, but she didn't start and tests yet. She had to wait for her crew to arrive. Until then she just documented some questions she asked...

"Cleo. What's your thoughts when you touch water in a public place?"

"Terrifying, Scary, Running, Hiding, Exposure!"

Denman typed it all down and then asked Bella a question, "Did you become a mermaid here too?"

"Actually, no. Long Story short I found a place just like Mako in Ireland when I was nine years old."

"Emma. What was the best thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Becoming a mermaid, obviously! Out of winning champion swim medals to having a younger brother, being a mermaid with always beat that! Especially since I was with my best friends."

Denman asked without even looking up to Rikki. "Rikki, when you see a full moon. What happens?"

Rikki wanted to not speak, she knew that their still might be a chance of escaping and she wanted to give out little info as possible.

"I can't tell you."

"RIKKI!" Bella yelled. "Tell her what she wants to know! I don't want to break up a fight."

Emma laughed. "You know how crazy she is too!"

"You wouldn't believe what happened while you were gone."

"Guys!" Rikki said.

"Oh and how she gets hot-headed." Emma chuckled.

"Guys!" Rikki went again.

"Don't forget how judgmental she is." said Bella.

"GUYS!" Rikki screamed.

"What?" They both said. Rikki just slide her hand down her face.

"Look. I'm not going tell her anything, ok? So just forget it!" At that very moment Rikki thought Zane again softly sighing his name. Denman some how overheard her sighing and got the pizza a moment later. Gregg, Carl, and Jeff came in with some more equipment. (FYI I own Carl and Jeff NOT Gregg)

Denman told Carl to cut the pizza while Gregg and her went outside the cave for a moment.

"What is it, Dr. Denman?" Gregg asked.

"I want you to go back to the boat and bring Zane Bennett over here. No questions asked."

"Yes, !" Gregg ran back to the beach on Mako and drove their extra motor boat back to the dock. Denman walked back in the cave, opening, and setting up some more equipment.

"Mm! What is this? Pizza Pauly's Pizza." Rikki said stuffing cheese in her mouth.

"It's really good." Emma complimented.

"Best pizza in the Golden Coast!" said Bella.

"Glad you all like it." Denman smiled. "Now that you ate...It's time for testing!" Denman removed the fake wall and propped up the rest of the equipment.

"Emma. Please get onto the sand up here."

Emma just rolled her eyes and pushed her arms up and then wiggled her tail over to the sand.

"Good." said Denman, "Now, just stay still this won't hurt a bit." A sharp, pointy needle suddenly went through Emma's right arm. She held her breath as the pain increased. When they took it out she exhaled largely.

"See. That didn't hurt at all!" 'smiled' "Next I need a scale sample from you. Want us to pull one off, or do you have a different idea?"

"Ya, I do." Emma winked at Rikki and Rikki lifted her hand up from the water, clenched it, to then dry Emma off. "Can I have a clipper, please?"

Carl came over to Emma and gave her a nail clipper. She then cut one of her toe nails and gave it to Denman.

"Thanks?" Denman responded.

... After a few hours of testing. The girls were pretty worn out and it was getting close to dusk. Denman quickly needed to think of a place for the mermaids to stay for the night. Rikki offered Zane's place. At first Cleo and Bella eye balled Rikki with a crazy look, they knew Zane and Rikki broke up so they didn't get why she offered. A few minutes later Gregg and Zane walked into the cave. Rikki thought it was pure luck. But Cleo, Bella, and Emma thought it was just a coincidence

"Glad you could come." said Denman. Soon enough Dr. Denman took Zane outside the cave once again and spoke to him. But before she could Zane had to speak, too worried what she might say.

"-If it's about the thing that happened on the dock earlier..." But Dr. Denman interrupted.

"It's not about that."

"it's not?"

"No!" Denman giggled. "We were just wondering if the mermaids could stay at your place for the night. We would still be there though, we're not letting you off _that easy_!"

Zane ignored calling them mermaids instead of people and just nodded. Still happy they can stay. His father was away again and would be back in a few weeks, he missed him very much. The only bright side was he didn't have to get yelled at for not telling him they are mermaids again, or something like that. Gregg took Zane back to the dock, picked up Ash, Will, and Lewis. Then headed to Zane's place. Denman attached some ankle (more like tail) bracelets to their tails. Then let them out so they could swim back. But with the ankle bracelets she could see if they try to run away. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella did their usual and went to their rock to dry off.

Once they were dry they all ran to Zane's house. Rikki especially ran the fastest. They have never seen her run so fast, the only other time she ran that fast was when they spotted Turns, her favorite movie being filmed on the beach. (made it up) She was already ahead of them. Rang the doorbell already too! Oh course Denman and her crew was already there. A few minutes later Cleo, Bella, and Emma finally caught up to her and was in the kitchen catching their breathe.

Bella's stomach growled loudly. Rikki laughed, thinking Bella was hungry instead of her, "Want something to eat" she asked.

Bella responded with a smile, "Yes!"

**That's chapter 11. Thanks for all of your reviews, please, comment, follow, and like for more. Also if you ever have and idea of what you think the next chapter should be, please comment or P.M. me. =)**


	12. At the Rich Boy's House

_At Zane's house..._

Denman decided she had enough of testing for the day. Now she was going to relax and observe what the mermaids do. She made sure she didn't miss a thing, so she brought cameras, notepads, audio equipment, and a dusty-old news article to help her with the "mer-fo" (mermaid info.)

"OK!" Rikki's clasped her hands together, "How about some pizza? Or tacos?... O! Maybe some burgers..." Rikki smiled up into space dreaming about her on the biggest burger in the universe. Bella finally shouted her name and she woke up to the dark world of reality.

"What?"

"You sound more hungry than I am." Bella laughed.

"Typical Rikki." Emma sighed. "But, burgers do sound good."

"Awesome!" Rikki jumped. Then she held her composure and walked over to the fridge to pull out the patty meat.

Ash helped out and grabbed the lettuce to wash it. Will and Zane cooked the burgers, while Lewis washed the rest of the fruits and veggies. Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella all went in the outdoor pool while they waited. But of course... Denman followed. Gregg and the rest of the crew had to stay back with the boys though.

Emma sighed floating on top of the pool and then spoke, "I miss Elliot. I haven't even been gone for a month and I miss him terribly! I wish he could know I'm alright."

"Em? Not to rain on your parade or anything. But why do you miss him? You should be glad you're away from your brother." said Rikki.

Cleo and Bella both nudged her with their elbows, Rikki just glanced at both of them and then put her eyes back on Emma.

Before Rikki could say any more rude comments, Bella helped Emma out, "I know how you feel. Sometimes you can miss someone so much and it feels like years, even though it may only be minutes...But look on the bright side! You got your friends, you boyfriend, and you're a mermaid!" Bella cheered Emma up. "If that doesn't work, than I don't know what does."

Emma stood on her fin in the pool and smiled at Bella and then gave her a hug. "Thanks." She said.

A few moments later, Zane and Ashe were calling the girls for dinner. Rikki pushed herself out of the water and dried herself off. Then she waited for the rest of the girls to get out and dried them off too.

"Finally!" Bella said, rubbing her belly.

They all grabbed some plates and served themselves. Denman went over to Gregg and told him to pick up some food for them. He then left and Denman went back to work.

Emma and Ash sat together, Will and Bella did too, and so did Lewis and Cleo. Rikki and Zane however didn't, for now they wanted to pretend they weren't back together. They all talked and laughed, Rikki with a mouth full and Cleo laughed so hard she was about to fall on the floor. Most of them had the thoughts of the good o' days in their minds. Remembering how it use to be like this all the time.

After dinner, Zane and Rikki washed and put away the dishes. When she got their she immediately opened the drawers to look for some rubber gloves.

Once she found them she helped Zane out. Cleo, Bella, and Emma were in the living room talking while that happened, and the boys were still at the table.

"Have you guys noticed Rikki has been acting a little weird around Zane?" said Emma.

"Ya, she's been saying and mumbling his name a lot." Bella spoke.

"I wonder..."

"No!" Cried Cleo, "It can't be."

"But what if?-"

"If nothing. Zane broke her heart, and he's the one who started this whole_ Denman mess_."

Emma just turned her head. Looking over at Rikki and Zane talking at the sink. She got up and pulled Zane away from Rikki she quickly told Denman if she could have a moment of peace upstairs with Zane. Emma didn't really like the idea of Denman "observing" their private conversation. She dragged him in the guest room, holding his wrist tighter than a rubber band, finally when they got into the guest room she let go.

"Ow!" Zane screamed in pain

"We need to talk." Emma spoke firmly.

"Next time you could have TOLD ME about it, instead of dragging me by my WRIST!" Zane stared at his red wrist.

"oh hush." she said. "It's important."

"What is it then?"

Emma took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, then opened them while she spoke, "You-and-Rikki. Broke up a while ago, I've heard. Apparently you kissed some Sophie girl and-I-um, wondered why. But then" Emma paused. "Lately she has been mumbling your name-and I see how you guys have been talking to each other." Emma finally spoke faster to get to the point. "What's going on with you two?" She finally asked.

Zane stood their with wide eyes and then looked down at the floor.

"If you want, I won't tell Cleo and Bella." Emma gazed.

"...hu..." Zane took a breathe. "We did get back together-AND-she's ok with it. I finally told what really happen with Sophie and she forgived me. I still have always loved her and that has nor will change... Can you _please_ not tell the girls. Right now isn't the time, But I'll find the right moment." Zane made a half smile.

"Sure. But don't take too long before it spills out at the wring time."

She tilted her head, bagged by her body. Then she stood upright and walked out the room. Zane came out a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Emma told Denman.

After a while after everyone relaxed in the couch from watching TV, they fell asleep. But Rikki and Zane immediately woke up and swam in the back, Denman grabbed a chair and observed.

"It's so pretty out here." Rikki sighed.

"Ya," Zane agreed. "It is."

Rikki swayed her tail back and fourth, looking up at the stars. "Zane?" Rikki asked.

"What?" he responded.

"Did I ever thank you?"

"Thank me for what?"

"For everything. You have been there supporting me, even when it looks like I don't want it. I do."

Zane turned his head towards Rikki and smiled, "Anytime. I love when we can do things like this."

"Me too."

Just as Zane and Rikki were about to kiss, Denman looked up from her clipboard and over to the love birds, "It's getting late. Tomorrow we start testing at six." Denman got up and left.

Rikki and Zane then pulled away from each other and went to bed. Rikki got to sleep in the guest room and Zane slept in his room.

_Morning..._

Rikki popped out of bed, looking at the beautiful sunlight that crept through the cracks of the shaded on the window. It was 5:01 according to the clock on the night stand. She was an hour early, which is never Rikki's thing. But she got up anyways and decided to make some breakfast for her and Zane... when he woke up. Rikki went downstairs, skipping and humming all the way to the kitchen. When she got there she got a few ingredients out and made waffles, scrambled eggs, and some french toast.

A sudden voice crept behind her, a voice that made her jump. "I know your secret" Emma stated.

"You caught me!" Rikki teased, "I can cook. Take me away officer!"

Emma laughed, "Not that." She said. "The other secret."

"About us being mermaids?" Rikki questioned.

Emma cleared her thoughts and spoke again, this time, with her thoughts straightened out. "I know you're back together with Zane," She whispered.

Rikki's eyes widened. She turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Don't hide it" Emma spoke, "And anyways, I'm not going to tell the others."

Rikki turned her head across her shoulder to ask Emma a question, "How did you-" But Emma cut her off.

"Zane told me, well, I made him tell me."

"Thanks, you know. For not telling the others and if you don't mind I kind of want to be alone. Especially when Zane wakes up."

"Good luck with that!" Emma teased.

"Ha ha" Rikki fake laughed, "Very funny."

Emma then went over to her boyfriend and laid next to him. A few minutes after Zane came downstairs.

Rikki's shining face greeted him when he came down the stairs, they both gave each other a hug and a kiss. "I see your up early." Zane smiled.

"I made us breakfast, come on in the kitchen and we can start eating."

Zane walked in with the whole kitchen counter piled with food. He grabbed a plate and served himself, Rikki and Zane then sat down at the table and talked about their next step in the "scaly situation."

"How do we get out of this." said Rikki, "I mean, even if we do escape they can still find us. Plus!" She added. "I'm sick and tired of get poked!"

"It's only been one day?" Zane asked.

"Still, I don't like it."

"No matter what _Denman does_ I will always be there for you."

They both looked up at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Zane." Rikki smiled.

"You're welcome."

Rikki looked at her watch and saw it was only 5:30, she still had a whole half-hour! "Whoa!" Rikki yelled.

"What is it?"

"We still have thirty minutes."

"Go," said Zane, "go to Mako and enjoy yourself. I'll cover for you, just be back in twenty-five minutes."

"I can't thank you enough!"

Rikki gave him a hug and quietly left the house.

**That's chapter 12! Thanks for reading the best part in coming in the next 2-3 chapters! So please follow, or like to find out more. I need four reviews in order to post the best parts. Thanks**


	13. Escaping

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 13! But before you read I am going to say I am a little bit of a Zikki fan but I'll try to break that off. Also the relationship I have been showing with Zane and Rikki is going some where, something great is coming along later.**

Rikki ran out the door and straight to the beach. Emma and Ash woke up a little later and so did Bella and Will. Cleo and Lewis were still asleep.

The girls did what they always did; talk! The boys also did but inside the house not in the pool. Will, Zane, and Ash started coming up with some...plans...

"I think we should just run." Ash said.

Zane spoke back, "No!" He shouted. "We can't."

"Sh!" Will gestured him to whisper. "Anyways why not?"

"Because Denman doesn't give up!" He whispered. "She will get what she wants."

"But the girls' have super powers and they're mermaids!"

"Still. We can't take the risk."

"I don't get why not?" Ash questioned.

Will agreed, "Ya, We still have 15 minutes until Dr. Denman wakes up."

Ash agreed. "Let's go tell the girls and go."

Zane got sick and tired of arguing back and forth. So he finally nodded and they were on their way.

Will got the girls and Ash woke up Cleo and Lewis.

They all ran out the door quietly closing the door behind them. Zane left the group and head to the dock to get Rikki, they couldn't take any risks with her out alone at this point. He hopped on his motor boat and drove to Mako Island. When he got there he went to the cave and told Rikki everything! They were soon back at the dock and headed to Cleo's house. (since that was the place they decided on)

Rikki and Zane rushed through the door, with their hearts beating fifty miles a minute. They went upstairs to Cleo's room and caught their breathe.

**I know this chapter was short but it's for a good reason. Follow, Like, and Review in order to find out one of the best parts yet**


	14. Blackmailed

Bella and Will relaxed on the couch, Emma and Ash talked in Cleo's bedroom, Lewis watched TV, so did Rikki and Zane, and Cleo was on the computer.

She started searching through web sites when a new email came up. She opened it and it didn't say who it was from it just said To: You.

**_Cleo,_**

**_ I believe you and your friends thought you could out smart me. I enjoy your clever thinking, but you can't hide forever. If you do not return in the next twelve hours. I will post a video of the four of you as mermaids, everywhere! Take your time and decide, but not too long. Time is ticking.  
_**

**_From,  
_**

**_Dr. Linda__ Denman _** _  
_

Cleo was shocked. She didn't know what to do, or what to say to the girls' as she continued to scroll through the e-mail their was a hidden message at the bottom,

_**Seashells, Seashells, but the Sea shore. One touch of water and you're done for. **_

_**5,42,26**_

Cleo stared; 5? 42? and 26? What did that mean? Was it some sort of lucky number. Do I have to add them? Thinking about that one clue distracted her from all items around her. She didn't even tell the girls about the e-mail.

_In Cleo's Room Ash and Emma were still talking about the mermaid things Ash didn't get a chance to understand...  
_

"When you and the girls' were crazy over Nate?" Ash asked.

"He had a perfume on that made mermaids be attracted to them."

Ash laughed,"That perfume really wreaked!" Then he asked,"What about when Zane spilled some smoothie on you the day I kicked him out?"

"I turned into a mermaid. That's why I headed to the cooling room."

"Did Zane _know_?"

"Oh ya..." Emma rolled her eyes. "This wasn't the first time Denman captured us."

"So... he found out the first time you were captured... and when juice spilled on you, he was still a jerk."

"In a way, he protected me. But ya, I guess you could say that."

"One more thing." Ash said.

Emma nodded,"Sure. What is it?"

"The day I before I found out you were a mermaid, I tried to get you in the water. Remember how you freaked out and walked away...Well, if I put you in the water..."

Emma interrupted-"I would have transformed, those kids that came by a few moments later would have seen me, and my life would have been ruined!"

"Oh." Ash said. "That makes sense."

_Bella and Will snuggled together, happy to be safe and sound. When a question suddenly popped into Bella's mind. _

"Hey, Cleo!" Bella yelled.

Cleo almost awoken to reality because she was so in thought with her e-mail,"What?" she asked.

"What about your Dad, Sam, and Kim. Where are they?"

"Since we were gone yesterday. I'm guessing my dad assumed I was sleeping over at one of your houses. Considering a note was left on my laptop that says,

_4:42 p.m.  
_

_We are seeing some of Sam's relatives, be back tomorrow. Hope you had fun with your friends_

_-Dad  
_

_P.S. You're lucky you don't have to go!  
_

_-Kim  
_

Bella laughed,"Typical Kim."

"Anyways, they should be back late tonight. I'll just tell them we are having a big sleepover, he's ok with the boys' now."

"Just not any other boy." Bella added.

"Exactly."

They all went back to their business, Emma and Ash came down to join everyone a while later, and they once again had pizza for dinner.

"It's not Pizza Pauly's Pizza." Rikki sighed.

Emma corrected her,"No, it's not. It's Cheesy Chad's Chewy Cheese Pizza."

"Have you ever noticed how many places around here are alliteration?" said Zane.

Lewis teased."Alliteration is the biggest word you've used! You get a gold star!"

"Oh, shush!"

**What is Cleo going to do? Why is every pizza place alliteration! Find out in Blackmailed Part 2**


	15. Blackmailed Part 2

**Blackmailed Part 2...**

They all got some sleeping bags and slept on the living room floor. Sam, Don, and Kim came back before mid-night. Cleo explained that they wanted to have a sleepover and Sam said it was ok, not even letting Don answer. The next morning they got up and made breakfast, Rikki was still asleep but when she woke up, she turned on the TV.

She started with channel one and flipped through channels to find something good. Ash was surprised that Rikki could actually find a channel when she was skipping so fast!

Cleo only had fifty channels but their was still always something good on. Rikki kept passing the same channels over and over, faster and faster. Cleo finally had to tell Rikki to slow down because she saw something catch her eye. Rikki flipped back to channel one and slowly started clicking. By the time they reached channel five, big bold letters were at the bottom saying,

**The Mermaids of the Golden Coast!**

They all froze from what they were doing and rushed over to the TV screen to watch the news.

"Yes boys and girls! Mermaids do exist, four mermaids off the Golden Coast has caused a huge phenomenon. Cleo Setori, Rikki Chadwick, Bella Hartley, and Emma Gilbert have been hiding a 'fishy secret' Now our Marine Biologist is here to speak with us today, please welcome Dr. Linda Denman!" The news lady said.

Cleo quickly paused the TV to close the blinds, windows, door, and made sure no one else heard or saw the news in their house. (Sam, Don, Kim)

She resumed her position and pressed play.

"Thank you for coming, ."

"I was happy to come."

"So I've heard you have been doing environmental and mythical research. Did you just _happen to come across our mermaids_?" The lady asked.

"Well, I was doing my environmental research, and it just so happened I had to go to an island which is where I saw the four mermaids on the beach."

"Liar!" Rikki yelled at the screen.

The lady kept on asking questions,"Do you know what island that was?"

"No, I do not." she lied.

"Take a look at the video she posted that got the whole world at the edge of their seats!"

**Video.**

Bella, Cleo, Emma, and Rikki in the moon pool...

"Cleo?" Emma asked.

"Ya, Em?"

"How many days until the full moon?"

"Uh...six."

"Ok." She smiled.

Rikki was floating on the water while Bella got out of the water.

"Rikki."

"Ya." She said.

"Can you dry me off?"

"Sure thing." Rikki did and then they all were dry.

**End of Video.**

"Where did you find this place?"

"On the island, in a cave. Behind some trees shaped like a lot of Ls'"

"I believe you appeared on another showing saying you would be back next month?"

"Yes, I did. But my research ended sooner than expected."

The lady finished off."Catch us next time!"

Emma panicked and turned off the TV.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled.

"I'm guessing Denman found out we weren't there." Will said.

As the rest of them were discussing what just happened, Cleo tip toed back to the computer and re-opened the e-mail. She stared harder at the same part.

**_5,42,26 _**

Then it hit her! "Guys!" she screamed.

They all turned over to her,"What?" They said.

"In five minutes check channel 42."

Rikki asked,"Why?"

But Cleo demanded,"Just do it!"

So they did. When five minutes passed Rikki turned to channel 42.

"Welcome back!" A man said in a some what dark voice. "Today, people here are searching on the Golden Coast for our 'scaly' stars. Everyone in town is on the hunt for our fabulous four mermaids!"

**Video.**

_On the beach..._

"What are you doing?" A reporter off camera asked.

A random little boy said,"Searching for mermaid."

"Why?"

"Because, mermaids' here."

Little Girl

"I'm trying to find the island!"

Older man

"Mermaids exist! I told you! I TOLD YOU!" The crazy old man said.

"You've heard 'em. Straight form the beach!"

**End of Video.**

Cleo couldn't bear it anymore so she turned it off. She went back to her computer screen and then told the rest what to do next. "In forty-two minutes go to channel 26."

"Why should I?" Rikki argued. "What are you hiding from us."

Cleo paused."Nothing. Just trust me."

They were sick and tired of Cleo keeping some sort of secret. Sam, Don, and Kim were still upstairs luckily not knowing what's going on. After forty-two minutes Rikki turned to channel 26 and they all gathered around the TV screen. This time it was a video chat channel and Denman was on the screen,"Hello girls." she said.

Emma asked,"Why did you do this?"

"I gave you time. You just didn't use it wisely."

Rikki yelled back,"No you didn't, you lair!"

Denman turned her face to Cleo,"I see." she smiled."Cleo? Is... their something you want to tell your friends."

Cleo clenched her hands."No." she said."S-stop m-making lies."

"Emma, Bella, Rikki...Ash, Zane,Will." Denman pretended to frown."I believe Cleo has been lying to you. You had twelve hours to return and nothing would have happened if you did."

They all couldn't believe it. Before Emma got mad at Cleo she asked a few more things to Denman. "What can we do to stop this?" She asked.

"Nothing..._But_, you can come back to me for testing and I will tell everyone it was just a costume."

They all turned around and huddled, finally they agreed on one thing,"It's too late now, we can't do anything about it. It's not worth it!" Rikki said. Rikki turned back and shook her head, Denman gave a mean stare and turned off the video chat.

"Oh great!" Emma yelled."Now what are we going to do? AND CLEO!" She added. "Why didn't you tell us!"

"We could argue about that... _or_ we could see if Sam, my dad, and Kim found out yet!"

Everyone stared at each other and agreed."Good point!"" They all rushed upstairs to check on them.

**Thanks for reading! Keep following to find out...more.**


	16. The Night At Mako

They all rushed upstairs into Sam and Don's room. When they got there they were just about to turn the TV on.

"No!" Cleo yelled. She grabbed the remote and turned it off."I mean... TV Is so bad for you! Why not get some fresh air or something."

Don stared."Everyone has been raving about the news. We just want to see what's going on."

Zane added."Trust me, it's not important. I bet it's my dad on TV again." Before they could answer they ran put of the room with the remote. Don and Sam didn't even bother this time.

As Cleo opened Kim's door they saw that she was asleep so they didn't even need to ask. The first thought that came to Bella's mind was,_to get out of this house!_ She was sick and tired of staying in here for so long. Rikki as Emma agreed. Cleo still wanted to make sure Kim, Don, and Sam didn't find out. So she stayed back and Lewis offered to stay. The boys, Rikki, Emma, and Bella went to the mall ordering some food in the cafeteria.

"Welcome to Pineapple Pies, how may I help you." The cashier didn't even look at Bella, who was ordering.

"Is this a pie place?" She asked first.

"Sorry ma'am my apologizes, we are called Taco Tuesday. Where all tacos like to heat up the place." The man soon looked up seeing who the customer was. "Whoa!" he said a little too loud. "It's-It's you. Guys come see this!" He beckoned some employees over to the cash register there Bella stood while they stared at her.

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"Can I see your tail?"

"What's up with the full moon?"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

Many employees asked questions it got others to come to see the commotion. Cameras were taken out and Bella didn't like it one bit. She ran over to the rest of the group and told them to run and they did.

They all ran out of the mall heading for the beach. They all hopped on Will's boat and were heading to Mako Island. The girls' jumped in the water and swam instead, to avoid any problems. When they all arrived safely. Everyone sat and talked in the cave...

"Remember the day we got captured... and remember that video posted of us... isn't the full moon tomorrow?"

"Emma's right guys!" said Cleo. "What are we going to do?"

Zane stood up and brushed off the sand on his shirt. He paced back and fourth a few times until he thought of at least something to say, "We could stay at Will's or even Cleo's house. Maybe Emma's!"

"Emma's." They all nodded. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon and they still have not eaten lunch.

Ash wasn't so sure about going back to the beach, even though he was very new to all this it just didn't seem right. "Can't we just stay here?" He asked concernedly. "Emma. Listen to me, this is not a good idea. Let's just stay here for a while, maybe the night."

"I agree." Zane said. "Think about it. Denman could capture you guy or something unimaginable!"

Rikki still stared at her growling stomach. She was still hungry! Rikki went up to Zane and asked him what to do.

Zane put his arm around her, "I'll go and get us all some food. If anything happened you would still be ok."

"Then count me in." Ash stepped forward.

"Ash, baby, it's just lunch." Emma went over to him and Ash just said that he will go back to get some sleeping bags for them. Zane and Ash soon walk out the cave leaving Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Will. Emma snuck out and went on the boat with Ash and Zane.

When the boat drive half way to the beach Emma popped out under her hiding and Ash was very shocked.

"Emma?" He said loudly. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you back in the cave!"

She just smiled o' so sweetly,"I want to be with you."

"I love that, I really do. But now is not the time for that. You need to be safe and protected."

"You can do that! I don't need anyone else to."

"Emma, normally I would love to. But in this situation, I can't. Please, please Emma go back before we reach the dock."

Emma nodded glumly and dove in. She swam to the underwater entrance and she was back in the cave.

_ Time passed, Ash and Zane came back with their things and stayed at Mako for the night. Realizing that Cleo and Lewis were still at Cleo's house they called them and told them to come to Mako with them. The next morning they all woke up on the rocky grounds under their sleeping bags. By noon everyone ate their sandwiches brought to them. Now it is ten minutes until the full moon and the gang is packing up their things on the boat..._

**Emma's POV  
**

I helped Ash put the picnic baskets and some sleeping bags in the boat. Rikki was lying on the sand while we did _all of the work_! It is now seven minutes until the full moon and I'm quite scared. With our secret out anything can go wrong. Ash saw the look on my face and didn't even ask what was the matter, he just gave me a hug and put my head on his shoulder.

Ash then whispered to me. "It's going to be alright, we will conquer this together."

I looked up and smiled at him, mouthing the words thank you. He always knew just what to say and the right way too! Zane, Ash, Lewis, and Will jumped in the boat and drove away. We all ran in the water as the water splashed around then finally, we dove in.

I raced Bella as she swam faster and faster, I started flicking my tail making me gain a little more power. We all reached the shore and dried off on our rock.

We soon saw the boys and ran over to them. Once again we were spotted so we ran again! This time to Emma's place.

Everyone rushed inside and locked the doors. A note was placed on the counter and Will read it out loud.

"_Emma,_

_Call me when you return home. We need to have a serious discussion. Your father, Elliot, and I are going to get a few things and be home soon.  
_

_-Mom"  
_

"Emma. This can't be good!"

**What does Emma's mom want? Do you think you know? What are they going to do? **


	17. Normal?

**I apologize that I have not written anything in a while, but as you've noticed on here that has happened to almost everyone on here. So please don't judge anyone on Fanfiction, we all try to write our stories, but sometimes we are too tired to cross the finish line so we walk instead.** **With Summer coming I promise more stories and updates are coming, thanks for being you :)**

Emma was so scared she fearfully dialed her mom's cell number and put it on speaker phone so everyone could here...

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello?" Her mom answered.

"Hi mum..." Emma responded nervously. "You-You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh hi Emma! We have been worried sick for you-"

"For me?" Emma whispered.

"...We just got in the drive way."

By that note, ended the conversation and walked through the door. Elliot ran over and gave her a hug,"I've missed you so much! Please don't leave me again!" Then with his pointer finger he bent it a few times indicated for Emma to bend down closer to him. "Mum and dad are mad because your a...you know. I think it's cool! But they are angry because you never told them, or something like that!"

Emma started shaking as she went over to the couch, Ash ran over to her and grabbed her arm and wrapped around his neck. Together they made it and sat down, still in fear.

"Mum before you go on, it wasn't my fault we all had to-"

"Wait." She said putting her finger in front of Emma's face almost as if she heard something. Moments later the door bell rang, got up and let in her guests.

Everybody's heart jumped as they saw the sight of the people walking in the room. Don Setori, Sam Setori, Terry Chadwick, and Harrison Bennett walked through the room and found a spot in the living room. Now it was a dreadful nightmare for everyone!

"I have called all of your parents to discuss your...problem." tried to put it in words.

"Mum, I love you. I do... and I know our policy...I would _never_ break it and you know that but with something this big, we all made an exception."

After each girl or boy went they decided to have the parent(s) ask any questions he or she wants to know. The girls didn't really fight this one, their secret was already out and they can't take that back. But they wish that.

"I am very disappointed in you, Emma Gilbert. You could have talked to us any time, we would have understood."

"Ya right." Emma said under her breath. "Just like how when you found out I was dating Ash you _so_ 'understood' Mum this is not a joke, this is serious business."

(I pretended like there was some conflict with Emma and her mom with adapting Ash, I added that.)

"Our daughter is right," corrected his wife. "You know we would have over-reacted. We just did today! They only did what they did to save themselves and their secret."

Next chimed in about all of the unexplainable things,"Cleo! Is this why you let your sister always do the dishes?"

"Dad. If I did it, I would get wet and one of you would have walked in and saw me."

"What about when I watched football and the power went out, then I saw a blue light in your room and you said it was your phones was that-"

Cleo took a deep breath and whispered over to Bella and they both took of their necklaces. "Let's just say these are special." Cleo then moved her necklace closer to Bella's and a small blue light appeared. She made sure Rikki wasn't too close so last times scenario does not happen again.

"Amazing!" Sam gasped.

Next Zane's dad spoke, he was surprised not shocked."... Zane can you please come me me into the kitchen." Zane followed his dad's orders. "You knew about this?" He asked his son.

"I found out shortly after they got their powers back. It was never permanent it was temporarily, we only made you think it was permanent so you would not experiment on them again."

"Zane. I did not experiment on them, I only do what I had to do. So you could have food and live in a house."

Zane lowered his voice realizing everyone was staring. "They are my friends-you're-you-you don't even know who I am any more! I'd rather live in a box and have my friends than live in luxury without them!"

**Zane's POV**

Wow, did I just say that? I must really care about the girls' secret!

After that Bella and I got everyone out. Mr., Mrs. Gilbert, the Setori's, , but somehow we couldn't get my dad. Bella told Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert to stay somewhere else for a little while since we needed to stay here.

"Dad please leave!"

"No,Zane. Just let me stay, I wont be a bother."

You already have. "Okay, I guess. Rikki can you help me tape up the blinds in the bedrooms, Emma and Ash why don't you make sure everything's locked. Bella you can get the sleeping bags set up and Will I need you to make sure my dad doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Like what!" Will spoke loudly.

"Oh...I don't know. Video tape us and post it on the internet, get a scale sample and do some tests, call doctor Denman and have her come in here and capture the girls... May I continue?"

My dad just ignored his emotions and acted strong and to me, annoying! "Do your work son." was all he could say.

Rikki and I just went upstairs taping up each and every window.

"Zane?" Rikki said in a questionable voice.

"Yes, Rikki."

"Would you of still been my boyfriend if I wasn't a mermaid?"

I paused. I put down the tape roll I was holding and put my arms around Rikki,"I love you for you. I would love you if you were normal or not, but having a mermaid girlfriend makes you even more special."

"Thanks baby... Hey? What if you found out I was a mermaid sooner than the day you did. What would you have done?"

"Knowing the old me, tell everyone. We would have been in the situation we are in now _way_ sooner if I did that and I think we both know that."

Rikki smiled to me."You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know." I teased her,"Now come on. The full moon will be here tonight and I don't want to end up at Mako with fire all around me again!" We both just laughed and continued working.

**Emma's POV**

As Ash and I locked all of the doors, windows, and other objects I realized we haven't had much time to talk about what's going on.

"Hey Ash."

"Ya?"

"I know I left you after I told you my secret, and lately I haven't talked to you too much about everything so do you have any thoughts on your mind?"

"Yes. A few actually, first of all who is Dr Denman?"

"Oh,ya,her. She is a marine biologist that Lewis met first. Zane's dad and Dr Denman captured us shortly after they found out. That was the day Zane found out and switched sides to rescue us."

"Okay, nice I guess... well what was up with that Charlotte girl I met once?"

"She was a mermaid."

Ash looked puzzled,"What do you mean by, _was_?"

"She became a mermaid and then on a special full moon all of the planets were aligned and it only happens every fifty years. So Charlotte got in there, with a little help of our magic and lost her tail and powers. She actually had all of our powers combined if she still had them she would be destroying the town!" Emma laughed.

"What is you power again?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, I don't believe I've shown you. Here, come with me." I walked him over to the kitchen sink and poured a glass of water, then I set it on the table and held out my hand. I made my hand stiff and froze the water.

"Amazing!" He said.

"Yes, indeed." Mr. Benett added. He got up from the kitchen bar and went to take a closer look. "I never knew you mermaids had powers." He said.

"You didn't ask." I said simply. "Maybe next time you could get to know a mermaid before she becomes you test subject!" I teased and then walked away.

"Full moon in two minutes" I heard someone say. I just sat beside Ash on the couch and watch Zane put on a movie. Rikki made popcorn shortly after, and I went to sleep snuggled beside Ash. Nothing happened, luckily! Only thing that did, was the sound of Zane and his dad arguing again.

Harrison got himself a glass of water and tip toes over to the table where Zane was sitting, still half asleep. I carefully peeked above the couch and tried to see what was going on. Mr. Benett tried to whisper but it ended up more like a regular tone,"Zane please know I want to help you with your creature friends."

"They are not creatures! Stop saying that."

Harrison re-said his sentence,"I want to help you and your friends."

Zane scoffed at that,"You don't even care about them."

"I do, I mean not before but last night I saw how they truly are people. Even when you accidentally got Rikki wet last night-"

Zane raised his voice,"You saw that!"

"SH!" Harrison said. "Everyone is still asleep." Zane took a deep breath and tried to relax. He really needed to hear what his dad saw last night anyways so he laid his head on his hand and listened.

"I saw how they reacted. No one cared that she transformed and you all had fun anyways. I know that you and Rikki are "thing" now and I like her a lot."

"Dad. You never liked her." Zane stated quickly.

Mr. Benett thought about how to re-word it and after a few minutes he came up with another way to say it,"She's a fascinating mermaid" after Zane got annoyed again saying that he only likes Rikki because she is a mermaid he tried to re-phrase one last time,"I now know her more and I like that she has many different sides. One side I like about her is how much she cares for you, not many people are like that anymore. Especially when your rich, most girls are after the money and I can tell she isn't."

"I can too." he smiled. "Look I'm happy that you finally "approve" of my girlfriend but we can't trust you just yet, also the girls won't for a while because last time we were in a situation with Dr Denman you where her right hand man."

"I know," Harrison sighed,"it was a mistake of mine and so was trying to turn Mako Island into a resort. I promise I can change just try and help me convince the girls I can, please son, I want to help."

I can't believe that Zane actually trusted and agreed. Anyways when I turned back around I noticed I was not the only one awake, I was amazingly surprised that Rikki was awake. I pretended to be asleep and watched her walk over to where Zane was sitting. He stood up gave her a good morning kiss and hug, let her sit on his lap, and stroked her hair,"Did you sleep okay?" He said in a soothing voice.

"Not really." she sighed. "I kept having this feeling that Denman was going to come in any moment and lock us away for good."

Zane reached in for a hug,"It's alright. I promise you that won't happen."

"I know it won't, if your here I know I'll be alright."

Ew, these two love birds make me sick. First of all seeing Rikki has a soft side and second seeing that Zane isn't a total idiot/jerk. Next Cleo woke up, I was sure she fell asleep quickly last night because she didn't remember most of last night. She felt like something had happened but she couldn't figure it out,"Maybe you had a dream," I told her,"you must have thought something had happened when it really didn't."

"I hope so." Cleo mumbled. Later on everyone woke up, Ash and I made breakfast, and at one point I opened the blinds to get some light in the house. When I did I saw reporters, screaming crowd, and other random people surrounding my house. I ran over to Zane and for some answers,"Alright who told everyone where we were!"

Also before Zane or Harrison answered I heard Ash by the front door saying,"I also see Dr. Denman."

**What's going on, who told and why? So far some trust has been broken but can it be fixed? This secret is getting out of hand, will the girls be able to stand this much longer?**


End file.
